


Una vida pasada

by Ahmariel



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/M, Fluff, faustoiloveyou, notangstiswear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmariel/pseuds/Ahmariel
Summary: ¡Cuidado! El siguiente relato tiene spoilers de toda la saga MarabiliaTras la muerte de Fausto, a Ivy de Dione los recuerdos la avasallan y le traen a la memoria momentos especiales con aquel que fue su esposo. ¿Cómo pasaron sus reales majestades de Granth su luna de miel? ¿Qué lugares visitaron? ¿Ha decidido Ivy seguir adelante aun sin Fausto a su lado?Este relato fue publicado en formato físico en el fanzine Marabilia Ever After: Felices para siempre
Relationships: Fausto de Granth/Ivy de Dione
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Una vida pasada

El cielo se teñía de colores pastel cuando Ivy de Dione atravesó las puertas de su balcón para dejarse caer suavemente sobre la balaustrada. Podía parecer superficial, pero la vista desde aquel pequeño mirador de su cuarto era una de las cosas que más valoraba en su día a día. Trataba de no evadirse demasiado a menudo, pero sentía que necesitaba cerciorarse completamente de que su vida no carecía de sentido más allá de los reales quehaceres que la mantenían ocupada día y noche.

Y esa era su situación aquel día. Sujetando una humeante taza entre las manos, la mirada de la reina vagaba, en apariencia perdida, por el variopinto paisaje. El viento sacudía levemente sus cabellos, haciendo que algunos mechones rebeldes trataran de escaparse de su informal recogido. La estampa podía parecer tranquila e idílica, pero los pensamientos de la chica se enroscaban sobre sí mismos creando un torbellino de preocupaciones del que se veía incapaz de escapar. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras posaba su atención en el pequeño bosquecillo de coníferas cercano al palacio. Había sido allí donde, no hacía demasiado tiempo, Fausto y ella habían entrelazado sus destinos.

La ceremonia había sido breve y secreta, pero no por ello menos especial. Los sentimientos que le provocaba la visión de un lugar cargado de tanto significado eran inefables y, a menudo, se reprendía a sí misma por encontrarse observando el lugar en vez de atender a su trabajo. Conteniendo un suspiro, desvió la vista hacia el extremo opuesto, donde se distinguía a la perfección el majestuoso puerto de Dione. Los gritos de los marineros no llegaban hasta su balcón, pero a Ivy no le costaba ningún esfuerzo imaginarlos cargando distintas cajas y mercancías en barcos al servicio de la corona.

Aunque hacía bastante tiempo que no embarcaba, el ambiente portuario siempre le traía recuerdos agradables. Después de todo, había sido allí donde había dado comienzo una de las aventuras más hermosas y emocionantes de su vida.

La reina siempre había imaginado que, tarde o temprano, Fausto y ella tendrían la oportunidad de celebrar su luna de miel, pero nunca esperó que la propuesta llegara de forma tan improvisada y completamente impredecible. Siempre había creído que el espíritu aventurero sería una de las últimas cualidades que su esposo demostraría y, sin embargo, Fausto parecía totalmente comprometido a sacarla de su error.

No había sido sencillo el aceptar su propuesta. Después de todo, era incapaz de sentir que no abandonaba Dione con sus repentinas, pero no por ello menos merecidas, vacaciones. Pero fue cuando vio la férrea voluntad de cambiar la situación en los ojos de su prima Cordelia que pudo aceptar.

Para su sorpresa, Fausto ya lo tenía todo planeado cuando ella se decidió finalmente a decirle que sí. Ivy recordaba con especial cariño la noche en la que, bañados por la luz de la luna, terminó diciendo entre risas que no podía esperar el día en el que pudieran coger ese barco que Fausto le había prometido.

El chico enmudeció por unos instantes, pero una sincera sonrisa, desbordante de felicidad, sustituyó pronto a la sorpresa en su rostro. Cogió a su reina en brazos, despertando con el movimiento a Idris, que descansaba cerca. Juntó su frente con la de ella sin dejar de mirarla y, en un susurro de muy pocas palabras, terminó por otorgarle su corazón para siempre.

Partieron dos días después, cuando los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a despuntar tras las montañas. La imagen de Fausto acariciado por la tenue luz del alba mientras hablaba con el capitán del barco para ultimar los detalles del viaje nunca abandonaría la memoria de Ivy. Al sentirse observado, Fausto había levantado la mirada hacia ella, regalándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

A la reina de Dione todavía se le traba la lengua al intentar hablarle a otras personas de su luna de miel con Fausto de Granth. Puede que sea por los nervios que le nacen al recordar la mezcolanza de sentimientos que dominaron aquellas semanas. O puede que, simplemente, desee guardarse para ella una de las memorias más valiosas de su vida.

Los primeros días se limitaron a descansar y a disfrutar de su compañía. Pasaban horas en la cama de su camarote, redescubriéndose el uno al otro de todas las maneras posibles. Dejaban que el olor a sal se les pegara en los cabellos mientras paseaban tardes y noches enteras por la cubierta, compartiendo sus pensamientos y recuerdos de momentos de vidas en los que aún no se habían conocido. Encontraron nuevas aficiones y gustos que pudieron cultivar juntos. Hallaron, a fin de cuentas, un nuevo hogar en los brazos del otro.

Fue después de unas cuantas jornadas en el barco que avistaron tierra firme. Ni Ivy ni Fausto sabían exactamente dónde se encontraban —habían pedido que el destino fuera una sorpresa—, pero no les importaba. Desembarcaron con una mezcla de curiosidad y emoción inundando sus corazones, y la reina se asombró a sí misma dándose cuenta de que hacía mucho que no experimentaba nada de ese modo. Tenía sentido, pensó. Solo con Fausto a su lado podía llegar a sentirse así de viva.

Sin soltarse la mano en ningún momento, recorrieron tranquilamente todos los rincones de la ciudad. Se perdieron entre callejuelas, explorando bazares y pequeñas tiendecillas que poblaban el puerto. Visitaron el mercado, que les brindó nuevos olores y sabores y los convirtió en los protagonistas de un cuento desconocido. Descubrieron jardines escondidos entre edificios, con fuentes que proyectaban el agua al cielo, haciendo que un eterno arcoíris brillara sobre sus cabezas. Poblaron la ciudad de límpidas carcajadas y sinceros elogios, todo ello para darse de bruces con una realidad que amenazaba con ser incluso más maravillosa que la que habían imaginado en sueños.

Cuando llegó el momento de volver al barco, ninguno de los dos sintió tristeza. Aún les quedaban lugares que conocer y nuevas tierras que explorar. Pasaron las semanas en un plácido frenesí de nuevos horizontes y, solo cuando avistaron Dione de nuevo, se permitieron volver a posar los pies en la tierra.

Ivy se sorprendió a sí misma viviendo cada día de manera distinta. Había aprendido mucho, disfrutado aún más y reconectado consigo misma y con Fausto más de lo que habría podido soñar. Y nunca dejaría de estarle agradecida a su rey consorte por el prodigioso regalo con el que la había agasajado. Es por eso que, a pesar de que cierta parte de ella partió junto con Fausto, nunca podría dejar que los recuerdos dejaran en ella ni el más mínimo poso de tristeza.

Alejó su mirada del puerto para clavarla en el horizonte. El sol empezaba esconderse tras las montañas y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a dejarse ver. Un soplo de aire frío la hizo estremecerse, por lo que decidió volver a entrar en su cuarto. Idris descansaba encima de la cama e Ivy aprovechó para acariciar su plumaje mientras pensaba a qué podría dedicar las horas previas a irse a dormir. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que unos tímidos golpes resonaron casi inmediatamente por la habitación y una pequeña cabecita se asomó por el hueco de la puerta.

A pesar de no haber pronunciado ni una sola palabra, Ivy no tenía la más mínima duda de que Bran le estaba implorando que fuera a jugar con él un rato. No se veía rastro de Cordelia, por lo que imaginó que debía estar demasiado “ocupada” con Samira. Soltando una carcajada y llamando a Idris con un leve gesto, la reina le dio la mano al niño mientras dejaba que la guiara hacia su cuarto.

Tal vez la felicidad fuera complicada, se dijo Ivy, pero no necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber que nunca faltaría en su vida.


End file.
